Translucent Skies
by xbluexrainx
Summary: On his best days he was blatant. Chili/Elesa drabble collection.
1. one

**Here's another drabble collection. Sadly, I don't think this shipping has a name [yet]. It's Chili/Elesa. So, you know, it's gonna be awesome. (Never have I or will I own Pokemon)

* * *

**

**Translucent Skies**

_Keep dreaming, little boy._

Many things could be wrong with Chili when she came in. His face would break out in a cold sweat, he'd stutter, he'd feel feint or nauseous. Sometimes, he wanted to take the day off and lie in bed when he knew she'd be visiting the city. His normal flirtatious attitude would suddenly drop and he'd completely lose his cool. All because of her.

She was, after all, a model. Perhaps unnecessarily skinny, yes, but she was one of those girls Chili found himself staring at in gossip magazines and tabloids (not that he read them, of course). It was when she appeared on the covers and such! Well, that, and he frequently went to Nimbasa as a child for the amusement park. That was where he met her.

It had been in the summer, when he was finally let out of trainer school. His parents congratulated each of them and let them choose to do something special. Cilan chose to go to the Dreamyard, a place where the scientist Flannel would work with munna, but Cilan was permitted an hour to play with the pokemon.

Cress had chosen to go to Mistralton City, where he could watch airplanes fly all day. He liked that as a child. That was also where he met Skyla, who was at the time eleven, a year older the Cress. They became fast friends, until Cress had to take the airplane home.

But Chili had chosen the logical choice for a child of ten; he picked the Nimbasa amusement park. Like _most_ ten-year-old boys wanted to do. Of course, they were all jealous of Chili, whose parents actually let him go.

Just before he left, however, his friend told him something.

"There's this really pretty girl who's our age running the roller coaster. Her dad's the gym leader there, and she's supposed to take it over when he retires!"

Chili grinned while he said, "Well, _I'll_ be the one that makes her fall for me!"

With that, he took off to Nimbasa.

While he was there, the first thing he went for was the roller coaster. He asked an information guide as to where it was and was pointed to the Nimbasa City Gym.

"The gym leader ain't taking any challenges."

"I'm not here to challenge the gym leader," Chili said. He ran off to the building, his pansear close behind.

When he got there, a young, no older than eleven-year-old blonde girl stood at the entrance. She was decked out in headphones, a yellow and black dress, black leggings, and was barefoot.

Chili approached the entrance and she said, "I am Elesa, daughter of the gym leader. He's not taking any chall—"

"Don't worry, girl, I'm here to ride the roller coaster!" Chili reassured her.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted, but permitted him to enter.

They met again three years later, when Chili was going to Nimbasa for business reasons.

He entered the gym and found the girl sizing him up.

This girl was the new gym leader, and he, Chili, was going to welcome her. He ended up staring at her.

But she noticed and stated, "Keep dreaming, little boy."

This was the beginning of a game of cat and mouse.


	2. two

**a/n: So. Hi. Here we go, another Chili/Elesa story for ya. So. I suppose it's a very special kind of fluff. But. Anyways. Here we go. (Okay, if I own Pokemon, Ash would be replaced by Blair (or Black or Touya or Hilbert, which I REFUSE to use) and Iris would be a gym leader and Blair will travel with Whitlea (aka Touko, White, or *shudders* Hilda) and well, yeah I don't own Pokemon).

* * *

**

**Translucent Skies**

_Elesa liked fire, but not as much as Chili._

Elesa was the girl at four o'clock in the morning, the one that went clubbing. The one that had long hours of work that didn't end until midnight on good days usually, and her break days were usually spent at her favorite café, or, as the rest of the battling world knew, Striaton City Gym. And it wasn't because the food was amazing, oh no. The reason, she found, was the same one that almost every other female in the whole region stopped by—because the servers—Chili, Cilan, and Cress—were something to die for.

Well, Chili more so than the others, in her eyes.

But that was completely aside the point, because every single time she showed up, Chili would steal glances at her and then a creepy _oh-you're-so-dead-hun_ aura overcame the café as every female glared at her. Well, every Chili fan. But what could Elesa do to calm them down? Not coming at all? Well, she couldn't do that; this was where she'd always spent her breaks _and_ she was a gym leader! Some two-bit wannabe hers couldn't force her out!

No, no, no, no… yes. Elesa didn't like pressure, after all. Pressure was the reason she was a model _and _a gym leader and got zero sleep anymore. She was easily cracked, despite her strong [façade] persona. But no matter, she had her eyes set for one thing, and one thing only, even if he wouldn't recognize it.

[Elesa retained her love for fire that she had as a kid.] Elesa liked fire, but not as much as she liked a certain flame-red-haired boy who was as spicy as his name suggested.


	3. three

**a/n: yeah, boy, look whose updating again over six months later! Well, enjoy this one. Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Translucent Skies**

_If she wanted the sky to set fire, so be it._

If Elesa wanted the sky to catch fire, he'd make it happen, but she'd never know.

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't so forward with relationships; that was Cress. He was leaned back and easygoing about them, and to him, they needed to happen naturally.

And that right there was the problem.

It was because of how he viewed relationships he knew she'd never know how he felt. She was the straightforward character, the one who would take action either way. She wouldn't want someone who didn't even have the gut to ask her out; she needed someone who would challenge her.

Well. That's what all the books said.

That was the other problem.

Chili knew that Elesa didn't really believe in 'the books'. She was more of the, 'I-do-what-I-want-when-I-want' character.

Some would say she was headstrong. He had to admit that was kind of true, but no matter.

He figured that their pokemon types suited them. She was electrifying, and he was fiery as his pansear. He found passion in life for everything but romance. Sometimes he wished he didn't, because then he wouldn't feel so nervous when around Elesa. He wasn't like Cilan and Iris, who had a natural relationship, which was meant to happen, nor was he like Cress, who was a player and hopped from girl to girl.

But, Cress was smooth, and Chili knew this. He was good at all the things Chili was not, and sometimes he flaunted it.

"You know, I know a charming young man," Cress said one day, and Chili overheard. It was the voice he used when he was flirting with girls, and Chili couldn't help but to eavesdrop. "With hair like fire that would love to be with you, my dear."

His face was heated but what really made him go run and hide was what he heard next.

"Really now?" came a high feminine voice he knew as Elesa's. "Well, that's quite fortunate. I was going to speak to him later today."

And if she wanted the sky to set fire, so be it.


	4. four

**a/n: I get the award for not updating in eight months... and I'm really sorry. I ended up super busy with projects but that's not really an excuse. Anyway, I ended up giving Chili and Elesa a ship name, so it's FireSparkShipping... yup yup. So here it is, the fourth ficlet in this anthology! (standard disclaimer + reviews make me happy!)**

* * *

**Translucent Skies**

_On his best days he was blatant._

Chili's infatuation with Elesa was common gossip around Unova. He found himself catching girls whisper around Striaton City about how jealous they were. There'd been an increase in flirtations whenever he served teenaged girls, _especially_ the days that Elesa had dropped by. Those were the worst, in Chili's mind, because she'd made it a habit to request one of his brothers. It annoyed him to no end, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it—she'd crush him in an instant if they ever battled, no doubt.

On his best days he was blatant—he made it very clear that he was jealous whenever his brothers served her. It was little things, but they always added up. Sometimes he'd stall Cress as he made his way over to take her order. Or he'd ask Cilan for some help before he went to give her the receipt. His brothers had noticed, and so had Elesa. He'd noticed that she knew when, after asking Cress to help him clean up a drink he spilled in the kitchen, she rolled her eyes playfully and continued to tap away on her xtransceiver. He found himself smirking as Cress went to take her order.


End file.
